


Wrong Time, Right Dragon

by sunshineduos



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ancient China, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jumping time line, Lies, M/M, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, Secrets, Slow Burn, The Sands of Time, good!chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduos/pseuds/sunshineduos
Summary: Jack wants to go fifteen hours back in time in order to get a shen gong wu first, but a malfunction occurs with his time machine and ends up fifteen hundred years back instead. There he meets Chase: the good one. Jack hopes he doesn't mess up the timeline.





	1. Xiaolin Chase

**Author's Note:**

> My first Chack fic!! First chapter is here. Tell me your thoughts, guys. And sorry for errors, I got busy and didn't have time to proofread it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Omi and the others cheered in victory as they beat Jack in a xiaolin showdown. Again. Another shen gong wu lost. Jack watched his archnemeses leave on Dojo. With the shen gong wu that should've been  _his_.

"You fool," Wuya bellowed. She hovered over his face in her ghost form. "That's the third time in a row we have lost a shen gong wu! And you call yourself an evil boy genius!"

"I totally had it in the bag," Jack countered, looking anywhere but at Wuya's piercing gaze. "It's just baldy over there... did his water moves." His shoulders slumped when Wuya let out a hiss, then he yelped and shivered as she went through him.

"Why do I even bother?" she mused.

"Why do you indeed?" a familiar voice said from behind.

Jack grinned at the sight of his idol. "Chase! Fancy seeing you here!" He rushed to him, never once losing the adoring expression he had for Chase. "If you're here for the shen gong wu, it's gone. The monks have it."

"I'm aware. I saw your pathetic excuse of a fight, Spicer." Chase crossed his arms and scowled, prompting Jack to swallow. "How do you wish to be my apprentice if you can't even win a simple battle?"

"Hey, I can win—" Jack closed his mouth when he saw the warlord snarling.

"Perhaps Wuya is right. Why should I bother with you? To what depths are you willing to understand that you're not one of us," Chase said coldly. Jack hung his head in shame for letting Chase down. He felt his heart aching at the harsh words.

"Just give me one more chance. I know I can get it right. You'll all see!" Jack vowed, and then he glared at Chase with determination and said, "Then you're going to be begging for me to be your apprentice again."

Chase retorted, "Unlikely."

Gritting his teeth, Jack started his helipack and rose from the ground. "Just you wait. I have an idea!" He took off while laughing evilly. Chase watched him go; his expression was unreadable.

Wuya appeared beside him, then said, "My, my. You were a little harsh to Jack. I like it."

"It needed to be done."

"Any idea what he has planned?"

Chase didn't reply, instead he disappeared when lighting struck.

* * *

While listening to rock and roll music, Jack attached wires together and plugged in six cords. He put his yellow goggles on and turned on the torch, aligning two metal plates together. His jack-bots were helping him assembled his new project. Carrying all the heavy machinery.

"This will show all of them!" Jack said with a sneer. "I can't wait to see the look on Chase's face when I go back in time to get the shen gong wu first." That's right. Jack was building a time machine. Luckily, he already had a blue print saved— for whenever he had time to actually work on it.

Well, now was the time.

It was simple. Jack was going to go back fifteen hours before the xiaolin losers got there. It would be perfect. Jack Spicer would be there first than anybody else.

Jack let out a hysterical laugh as he continued working. It was brilliant.

Good thing Wuya wasn't around to distract him. She would've been questioning him like a nagging mother.

As Jack finished he lifted his goggles and then took a step back to admire his finished work. It was done. All he needed to do was flip the switch and put the correct date before getting inside the time machine.

"Jack... you just built yourself a time machine," he said out loud. With no time to waste, he turned on the machine; and Jack smirked upon hearing the engine running. "Now time to set the hours back.  _Fifteen_   _hours_." He pressed on the keys of the panel— that was connected beside the entrance— and typed  _1500_.

Once that was done, Jack entered his invention with pride. He couldn't wait to see the look on everybody's face once the shen gong wu was in his hands.

Jack shut the door and put his hand on the lever that was against the wall. This was it. He pulled it down... and nothing happened. "What the?" Jack tried it again and again. Nada. Zip.

"Are you kidding me?" Jack shouted as he rushed out. Everything was in check. "You piece of junk!" He kicked the time machine. "The one time I actually want something to work, and it doesn't!" He jammed on the keys, typing codes that hopefully would make the damn thing work.

But when he pulled the lever again, it didn't.

"Forget it. I give up. Stupid hunk of metal!"

Jack kicked the machine as hardest as he could— Then an alarm sound echoed through the room. The time machine started to make a malfunctioning sound, as if it was frying itself.

Suddenly, light engulfed the basement... and Jack was gone.

* * *

"AHH!" Jack screamed as he fell from the sky. He saw that he was getting closer to the ground and needed to activate his helipack. Jack managed to save himself in the nick of time; slowly he landed on what appeared to be gravel mixed with sand.

With widen eyes, Jack's jaw dropped at the scenery in front of him. No. He knew where he was. Huge mountains from far distance, bamboos everywhere.

"I'm in China..."

Why was he in China? Jack didn't understand. He was supposed to be in the grasslands where the shen gong wu was found— and it wasn't in China.

Maybe it was an error. Somehow.

Sighing, Jack decided the best thing to do was go find help in a city. He needed to make a phone call. Jack wasn't too worried. He'd be home by dinnertime. And the first thing he was going to do was destroy his stupid time machine that failed him.

Jack could just hear Wuya and Chase scornfully laughing at him. Maybe, they had every right to.

* * *

"This is insane! I haven't seen anything or anyone!"

He had been wandering around for the last three hours, only to find nothing. It was like China was empty or something. Nevertheless, Jack continued walking through the scorching heat.

Halfway into his walking, Jack had come to a conclusion. "I think I'm far back..." he trailed out in a scared tone. It would make sense since back in the day it wasn't too populated, Jack thought.

He wondered how  _far_  back he was, though.

More hours passed.

Jack was starting to lose hope on ever going back home. He didn't know how, and he certainly didn't have the tools to build a time machine. The only thing he had was his heli-pack— and there was no way he was going to break it apart. He needed to fly somehow. Too bad he couldn't at the moment; Jack must save whatever gas he had left. It was only to be used for emergencies.

The sun was burning his skin and making him sweat, prompting Jack pick up his pace. The bamboos weren't giving enough shade to block the sun's rays. God, Jack was so thirsty. Why did he have to be stuck in Asia? Why not in Fiji?

After what felt like an hour, Jack collapsed against a small boulder. He panted and fanned himself with his hands. This was it. He was going to die from either heatstroke or dehydration.

The sad part was that nobody even knew where he was. Or that if they even cared.

"Are you well?" a sudden voice asked him.

Jack would've screamed if he hadn't been so exhausted, instead he tilted his head to glance at the stranger. He blinked the blurriness, trying to focus on his vision, except he couldn't. All he saw was white and yellow spots clouding his eyes. Then Jack was out.

Water went through his mouth, and Jack thought the was drowning, thereby quickly swatting away from wherever the source was coming from. As his eyes snapped open, alert and terrified, Jack relaxed as he caught sight of Chase Young.

Wait?

Chase Young!

Jack screamed his lungs out and started to apologize, "Chase! I didn't mean to intrude— Please don't hurt me!" He did a praying gesture.

Chase seemed confused. "I have no clue what you are talking about. Also, how do you know my name? Have we met before?"

He stared at Chase like he had lost his mind. "Duh! You're the baddest of the baddest!"

"Excuse me?" Chase put the bowl of water he was holding, down. "I don't understand. I'm not bad. I'm good."

Jack's eyes widened in realization. He knew he was back in time, but he didn't know he was that far back if he met  _good_  Chase. No, no, no. This couldn't be. Oh god. Jack could just picture it: Chase growling and lifting him from the ground. He was going to be pissed that Jack met his past self.

Then it occurred to Jack that he didn't put fifteen hours, he put fifteen hundred years. How could he miss that? What an idiot. Wuya and Chase did deserve to laugh at him now.

"I'm sure you are," Jack rushed out. He hurried to climb to his feet, wanting to make his escape— and he would've— if it wasn't for the sudden dizziness. Jack staggered, nearly falling but Chase caught him before he could fall.

"Stop! You are not well," Chase stated. "Please, I mean no harm."

Sighing, Jack let Chase lay him back on the bamboo mat. What else could he do?

"You're weak."

Jack snorted. "Yeah, I know. No need to rub it in!"

Chase's eyebrows furrowed, almost offended, then explained, "I mean your health. You seem like you haven't eaten in days."

Jack was really surprised by his concern. Thinking on Chase's comment, he recalled when was the last time he ate. Just a few snacks here and there since he had been busy with his projects lately. Today he didn't eat at all due to being in the middle of nowhere in China.

"I guess it has been a while..."

"You can eat with me. I caught a few fish." Chase rose and went into another room— the kitchen, Jack guessed— then came out with a peach and pear. "Eat this at moment. Perhaps you'll like the sweetness." He handed Jack the fruit before going back into the kitchen. "I shall get started on dinner," he said as he left.

Jack blinked. He was not used to Chase offering him food or a place to stay; visiting was slightly unwelcome in his palace. He remembered the way Chase would get annoyed whenever Jack stopped by unannounced.

Now that his savior was gone Jack took a closer look around his surroundings. As he bit the peach and glanced around, he noticed that he was in a hut made out of bamboo. It was small, yet spacious from above, and a handmade table laid at the corner.

Jack heard fire crackling and water sloshing from the kitchen. No sink or stove then.

"So this is how people lived back in the day," Jack mumbled, while munching. "I hate it."

After twenty minutes had passed, Chase came out with two plates and set them on the table. He smiled in amusement as he saw that Jack had eaten both the fruit he'd given him. The stranger was indeed starving.

"Ready to eat?"

Jack, who was lying on his back, said, "Are you always this friendly with strangers?"

"Only when they're not well. Surely I couldn't leave you out in the blazing sun," Chase answered. "I was trained to help those who are in need of."

Jack propped on his elbows so he could eye Chase. It finally registered to him what Chase was wearing: a light-blue uniform. A pattern-stitched long sleeve and full cut pants. Nothing like his dark armor. However, this Chase's outfit was very different from the Xiaolin monks Jack had fought. The material seemed softer and ancient.

"You're a monk," it came out as a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes..." Chase answered slowly, "is that a problem?"

"As longest you don't beat me to a pulp, we're good." Chase gave him a confused expression, thus making Jack add, "Oh never mind! Let's just eat. I'm starving!"

Chase nodded in agreement. Even through he was having trouble understanding the boy, he was was fairly easy to get along with. Speaking of— "You know my name already, so what's yours?"

"Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius," Jack greeted with pride. He would never get tired of saying it.

"Evil?" Chase raised his eyebrow.

Squeaking, Jack shook his head and stammered, "N-Not too evil! I haven't taken over the world or anything, honest! The worse I've done is break my mom's kitchen products and turn them into robots." There was no way he was going to say he fought Xiaolin monks. That was just asking for it.

Chase was quiet, pondering, then inquired, "You're not from around here, I assume?"

Impressive.

"How do you know?"

"Well, for starters, you're dressed differently than from what I've seen. Second, you have a mechanical object that has yet to be invented." He pointed to the corner, where Jack's helibot was at— Jack didn't even realize he was no longer wearing it. "And, you keeping speaking in phrases I don't understand, which is rather troublesome."

"I see you're still observant as ever," Jack muttered under his breath. He let out a sigh, suddenly feeling exhausted from the conversation. "Well, you're right. I'm from the future. Fifteen hundred years to be precise. Can we eat now? I promise I'll answer whatever you want.  _Tomorrow_."

Chase was satisfied with Jack's promise. "Very well." He wanted to know all about the future and what the boy was doing in the past. Chase had figured he wasn't from around here once he took off the odd bag from Jack's back. It appeared to be too high tech from anything he had ever seen.

Jack sighed in relief. He now had time to think of some answers.

* * *

The next day Jack was feeling like himself and began to freak out again. It helped that he was with Chase, but was fearful for the outcome. He pictured treacherous deaths that awaited him in the future.

Strangely, Chase wasn't too nosy with knowing everything. He asked simple questions and was quite intrigued with Jack's stories. Chase laughed, a lot, and it was quite quaint for Jack to hear, nevertheless, he smiled every time. It was lovely to see a new expression on Chase's face.

They spent the day doing what Chase usually would do: catch fish, collect herbs, and patrol the area. Jack learned that Chase was the protector of a small Xiaolin temple, which resided deep in the forest.

"Is there any people nearby?" Jack asked as he glanced around his surroundings.

"Yes. There's a village not far ahead. I'll take you when I need to do errands."

"Sweet!" He smiled.

They were heading to the temple, and Jack nearly groaned as he saw the concrete stairs from distance. He was so not used to walking this long.

Chase chuckled, and as if reading his mind, said, "You aren't used to this, aren't you?"

"No way! I'm a work-in-the-basement type of guy."

"We won't be here for too long. I merely come to pray and scout the temple. It's my duty as a Xiaolin warrior." From the corner of his eye, Jack couldn't help but be in awe, because Chase still had a sense of responsibility and loyalty. Too bad it wasn't Heylin's side.

Once they were on top, Jack gaped at the sight that bestowed him. Trees scattered around and medium-size statues in the form of pagodas. It was nothing like the one Omi and the others lived in. Jack could see the temple in the back, so tiny and made out of large stones.

"Whoa..." Jack was speechless. Taking a few steps closer, he caught a sweetness in the air as the wind blew. He knew that smell! Jack looked upwards and saw peaches hanging from the tree. So this was where Chase got them. Neat.

"You've never seen a temple before?" Chase wondered.

"Oh I have," Jack said, "just not anything like this."

Chase seemed surprised with his response. How did temples look like a thousand years from now?

"Are the monks that you've encountered similar to me?"

Jack burst into laughter— because that was good one. He shook his head, his laughter never once fading. "Not one bit! They're all a bunch bullies who pick on the weak, like me!" Then again, Jack was the bad guy. But still. "You're ten times better than them—No! A trillion times better."

Chase's lips formed into a thin line, not liking what he was hearing. " _Then_ , they aren't true monks. We see the goodness of people and try to help them find their way. We better ourselves and dedicate our lives to serving other beings. Maintaining balance is the key. Not to harm others."

Wow.

"Yup. Way better," Jack declared, smiling.

Seeing Jack smile made Chase also smile.

They ended up spending the whole day there. Honestly, Jack didn't want to leave. He liked the landscape. Not only that, but Jack had never appreciated nature; he was always focused on finding shen gong wu that he never stopped to look around in any new places he had been in.

Jack had lay on the grass, right under a tree, and simply admired the view from above. Chase had followed his lead by resting against the tree. They had been like that for nearly two hours, either enjoying the silence or talking to one another.

By the time the sun was halfway down, they had to go back to Chase's home before it got too dark.

* * *

Jack was in his red tank top. He threw his trench coat somewhere around the corner after the heat became unbearable. Even as it was close to night it was still hot. Chase had given him a fan, which was a little hilarious— because why would Chase own one?

He fanned himself as he waited for Chase, who was somewhere outside collecting wood. Jack offered to help, but was declined. Saying something about bandits roaming around the area, killing passersby and stealing their fortune. Yeah, Jack was going to stay put. Instead, Chase instructed Jack to keep an eye on the candle he had lit.

"I'm back—" Chase stopped upon eyeing Jack's extremely pale skin. "Are you ill!" He dropped the wood in front of the entrance, running towards Jack.

"What? No." He stared at his epidermis. "This is how my skin looks like," Jack confirmed as he raised his hand to him.

Chase gave him a disbelieving look before gently touching his hand. Jack's hands were clammy but that didn't seem to bother Chase. He had never seen skin so white; he assumed it was makeup due to his eyeliner smudging across his cheeks.

"I've never seen anyone like you before..." he trailed off, fingers softly rubbing circles. It occurred to Chase at what he had just done and swiftly let go of his hand. "I apologize for the discomfort."

Jack frowned. "Huh?"

That was weird. Chase didn't do anything wrong. Jack noticed that Chase had his back turned while picking up the wood he had dropped. As much as Jack wanted to push, he didn't. Chase had done so much for him. Why jeopardize it?

None of them said anything the following hour, and the room was filled with tension, but not from fear— Jack would know that one— rather dejection. Now that was something Jack was not used to by the evil warlord. At all.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. He tilted his head, looking at Chase, who wouldn't even meet his eyes.

"Nothing," was the short reply.

"Oh, c'mon on. Talk to me. I'm not used to seeing you so... down." He grimaced at the way that came out.

Chase turned his head, confused by his words. "I'm not on the ground. I'm sitting upright."

"Damn it, another Omi!" Jack huffed, then exhaled slowly. "I'm meant, why are you sad?"

"You wouldn't understand," Chase said.

"Try me! I'm from the future, remember?" Jack saw Chase debating if whether he should tell him or not. "I won't judge you," he added. Jack did a fist-pump in the air when Chase sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Very well. I'll tell you what ails me." He took a deep breath. "I prefer males to be far more suitable to me."

Jack blinked, trying to process the information. It took him ten seconds before blurting out, "Are you telling me you're gay?"  _Way to be blunt, Jack._

"I'm afraid I don't know that word?" Chase sighed. He knew Jack wouldn't understand him.

"I forgot I'm in the past. How about homosexual?" Chase shook his head. Nope, that's not it. "Okay. Not working. Gay means: when a man finds other men attractive," Jack explained, then gaped— Holy shit! Chase was gay. No way. After all this time of wondering he was or wasn't! Jack had never seen the other Chase as so much as glimpse on other males before.

While Jack was in his own thoughts, Chase stared at him with an expression of both relief and hope.

"So you're not disgusted?" He wanted to make sure.

"Hell no. I'm gay too. I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't," Jack said, grinning.

Chase smiled as he said, "It's refreshing to know that the future has welcome everything."

Jack mentally winced. He refrained from saying  _we're getting there_. Nothing was a hundred percent peachy in the future, but he decided to keep that to himself.

"If only I could see it," Chase mused.

"You have."

Chase's brows furrowed, staring at Jack like he had lost his mind. "You said that it was 1500 years into the future, correct?" Jack nodded. "Then, that's impossible. I'd be nothing but bones and dust."

Biting his lips, Jack tapped his knees with his hands; a nervous gesture. He couldn't tell Chase about his future: that he was an evil and immortal and powerful. What to do, what to do?

"Jack?"

"Look, I can't tell you everything without fucking up the timeline— Because science and all," Jack babbled. "There's too much at stake. Heck, even me talking to you is probably messing up the future!" Now that he thought about it... How was he going to go back? Sad thoughts began to filtered through his mind. Without a time machine, he was screwed.

The only thing that could help Jack get out of this mess is the sand of time, yet no one knew where or  _when_  he was.

"So you can't tell me anything?" Chase's voice laced with disappointment.

"If I tell you something will you stop it with that pouty face? It doesn't suit you." Jack poked Chase's cheek. It was kind of fascinating that Jack could do such infantile things to this Chase and get away with it.

"Of course," Chase replied, lips forming a smile.

"You're alive, and I know you— That's all I'm telling you!" He rushed out to say when he saw Chase about to protest. "You'll see and do everything that you couldn't do at this time."

"Interesting. We must be very close then."

Frowning, Jack lay down on the mat and rolled on his side. "Not really. Let's just say we're very different in terms of status." It was true. Chase was a great, notorious villain; and Jack was, well, an insect— according to Chase. Below him. Nothing but a worthless person.

Chase couldn't help but think he hit a nerve, but he didn't know what? Instead he said, "It's getting late. Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day." He blew out the candle, welcoming the darkness; and tried to sleep so he wouldn't ask any more questions that would further hurt Jack.

It took a while for Jack to fall asleep. He was plagued with memories of failure. Maybe he could do better with the man beside him. No. He would. Jack vowed.


	2. Same Dark Expression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy second chapter! I like how it's going so far. Two more chapters to go. Talk to me about this, and I'm open to suggestions. There's so many ways this story could play out ^^
> 
> Also, didn't proofread. Got kinda impatient to upload it. Sorry for any errors.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Days turned into two weeks for Jack. He had grown accustomed to waking up before dawn. It was a bitch. He had never been a morning person and he never had to sleep with someone beside him.

Slowly, he started to forget of ever going back— Well, more like forcing himself to not think about it. What else could he do?

"Would you accompany me while I do meditation?" Chase asked as he served Jack unsweetened tea. Jack had gagged when he had Chase's tea the first time; it was bitter and dark. But after a while he had developed an acquired taste for it.

"I'm surprised you're asking me. You are usually done by the time I get up," he stated. They were sitting by the table, having their morning tea.

"That's only because I wish to give you some extra time to sleep." Chase didn't add that he had been worried with the boy's features. Jack had had dark bags under his bloodshot eyes upon their first meeting. It was obvious that Jack either didn't sleep well or at all, thus making it Chase's priority for Jack to sleep longer.

"Yeah... Sorry about that." Jack scratched the back of his neck. "I'm a terrible sleeper, I know." It didn't help that he slept on the ground.

"Not at all."

"Are you sure? Because I tend to move around a lot," he said, then began to sip his tea.

Chase smiled, amused by Jack's sudden nervousness. "I assure you, Spicer. It's no problem at all. It has been a while since anyone has lay beside me."

Jack coughed up the tea that was in mouth, choking upon hearing the implication— even if Chase didn't mean it like what Jack was thinking. Chase patted his back, confused as Jack continued to cough and breathe raspy. How was Chase not aware? He couldn't be that naive, or maybe he was.

"Are you well?"

Waving him off, Jack said in a hoarse tone, "F-Fine. Just be careful on what you say, otherwise you're going to give me a heart attack." He cleared his throat and climbed to his feet. He really didn't want to blush because then Chase would know what went in his mind. "Let's go outside. I'll watch you meditate."

Jack refused to look at him.

* * *

Jack couldn't help but gaze at Chase, watching the way he was meditating. He looked like his evil-self, but it wasn't.  _This_  Chase's movements were loose, softer; unlike the other, whose movements were sharper and precise.

"You seemed surprised," Chase said without opening his eyes.

Guess he must've made a sound. Jack shrugged and averted his gaze. "Not used to seeing you so relaxed," he admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You are," Jack tried to be honest without revealing too much about the future, "extremely stern."

Chase raised an eyebrow and stopped as he turned around. "Me? Stern?" He laughed. "You got me all wrong. I'm quite playful." When he saw Jack rubbing his forearm, seeming quite uncomfortable, Chase knew he was being serious.

"You easily get mad," Jack added.

As Chase took a step closer to Jack, his eyes widened when the boy backed away, almost in fear.

Then it all made sense to him. The no touching. The trembling. Jack was scared of him.

"Why do you fear me?" he questioned.

"I don't—"

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes," Chase argued, clenching his hands. But he was only making everything worse as he saw Jack fidgeting. Calming himself, Chase said softly said, "I won't hurt you. I shall never lay a hand on you if that's what you're worried about."

"I know  _you_  won't," Jack muttered.

Chase frowned, not understanding the way Jack phrased that. He decided not to press for now. "How about you meditate with me?" he offered.

Jack snorted, as if he had been asked so many times. "No thanks. I'm not flexible. See?" He raised his flimsy arm.

"Meditating isn't about muscles. It's about concentration and control of energy from within. The ultimate goal from Tai Chi. Anybody could do it," Chase stated. He made a gesture for Jack to stand beside him.

Debating for a few seconds, Jack walked forward, then said, "I'm only doing it because it's hard to say no to you." Chase's lips quirked upwards as Jack stood next to him.

"You must take off your clothes—"

"What!" Jack exclaimed.

"Your outfit appears heavy, therefore you cannot move your limbs freely," Chase explained. Just as Jack was about to protest and say  _but you're wearing clothes_ , Chase added, "And before you say it, my clothes are made out of thin material. Far different from yours."

Grumbling, Jack stripped, throwing his coat and pants onto the ground; the only thing he had on was his blue boxers covered with white polka dots. Chase did nothing but stare, making Jack blush. "Do you mind?" Jack wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his body.

"I do not mean to make you feel objectify," his voice laced with shame, then Chase bowed his head. "I apologize."

Jack simply shrugged. "Eh. Whatever. Nothing I'm not used to." He dropped his arms to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been picked on all my life with the way I look, okay?" Jack scoffed. "Can we not talk about it?"

"Why would anyone pick on you? You're stunning." Chase's eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched, wanting to bring suffer to those who tormented Jack.

Jack scrunched his nose. He really hated compliments. And coming from Chase didn't make it any better.

"I'm not," he huffed. "Everybody makes fun of me. Tell me I look like a ghost. And I'm up to the point where I don't care anymore." Jack let out a exasperated sigh. "But since you're my idol... it means a lot. So stop lying already. I'd rather not hear it."

It got quiet. Nothing but bird's wings flapping from distant and the wind blowing through the trees. Jack could hear himself breathing from his nose, heart racing from the anger coursing in his veins. It wasn't Chase fault. Jack knew that, but the subject was very sensitive to him.

"Why am I your idol?" From all the questions he could ask... It was that one?

Besides, could Jack answer that?

"You just are."

"But why?"

Jack made a groan. "Because you're awesome, okay? No more questions about you. Ask something else." But Chase didn't stop there.

"Am I cruel to you in the future? You show signs of apprehension around me."

"No! You're not cruel— Maybe a bit scary and intimidating," Jack countered, then his face turned into awestruck. "But you're like the greatest guy I know. So cool. I want to be like you."

Chase was beyond baffled. How was he like fifteen hundred years from now? For Jack to both adore and be terrified of him all at one. It didn't make any sense.

Either way, the conversation didn't sit well for Chase. A pang of jealousy washed over him that Jack liked the  _other_  him more; the way he talked about him in such devotion.

Mentally taking a deep breath, Chase said, "Let's do some simple moves since this is your first time meditating." He changed the subject for both their sake. "Do what I do."

* * *

Jack was surprisingly good at holding his poses, and he could actually be quiet for more than ten minutes. Chase helped him on a few positions. It was quite obvious that Jack had never done this before. His body was stiff.

They spend the morning outside; both content with the peacefulness, and with each other. Jack would never admit it but he relished their time together. Who knew being good could be so relaxing?

"So what are we doing today? Please don't say we're going to be doing gardening. My fingers' blisters have blisters in them!" The weeds had been hard to pull from the ground and he had to get buckets of waters from the river.

"Not today. I was thinking we can go to the village. I did promise to take you."

Jack beamed. "Yes! I can finally see something different— Uh, not that it's boring here or anything," Jack amended.

Chase chuckled. His eyes were filled with mirth whenever Jack had thought he said something wrong, only to swiftly correct himself. Chase had got to know Jack the past few weeks, and while he had some quirks, Chase could see that there was good inside the boy.

"Once we have breakfast, we'll head off."

Yes. Jack couldn't wait.

* * *

They arrived at a small village. It seemed cramped with stands all lined up in each side and the middle was basically a widen dirt road. The place looked pretty much empty to Jack, though. He could see huts from afar and villagers walking around with weaved baskets filled with fruits and vegetables.

Hmm. Not what he expected.

Jack groaned as he saw kids running around, only to stop to gawk at him. Damn his appearance. Scoffing, Jack turned away and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Chase glowered and told the children in a scolding tone, "It's rude to stare, little ones." The children squeaked before running off.

"Thanks... But I told you I'm used to it," Jack mumbled.

"Still. I will not stand by while others say silly things or look at you the wrong way. You're just like us; no different." Jack lifted his head to lock gaze with Chase, not believing what he was hearing. Chase, now flushed, averted his eyes, and then cleared his throat. "We better get a move on."

Jack nodded. His stomach started to do weird flips and his heart kept beating every time Chase said profound words. Why? Jack wasn't anything special.

As they continued walking, Jack heard a little boy asking his mom: "Is he a Yama?"

What the hell was that?

"It's the god of death," Chase informed when he noticed Jack wearing a confused expression. He must've overheard them, too.

"God of death, huh? That's so cool!" He grinned. "I really stepped up my game from evil boy genius." Jack placed his fingers on his chin as he stared into space. He couldn't wait to tell Wuya.

Letting out a low chuckle, Chase spun around and grabbed Jack's wrist, making the boy genius yelp from the sudden movement. "It isn't because you are one. It's the clothes you're wearing. All black. Black is a sign of death, after all."

"You couldn't let me pretend!" Jack huffed out a breath. He snatched his hand back since it looked like Chase wasn't going to let go of him. Seriously, it felt weird whenever Chase touched him. So unusual.

"I recommend we get a new set of clothing."

Jack scowled. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"For starters, it's not from our time. Second, you are drawing too much attention," Chase pointed out, and his eyes moved to the side to hint Jack to do the same. And from the corner of his eyes, Jack's mouth slightly parted as he saw a group of people staring at him.

"Okay, point taken. But I don't have money."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Come." Chase headed forward, and for a split second Jack saw a version of the evil Chase in him. He shook his head, because he didn't really need to think about  _him_  now.

Jack sighed and followed Chase into a wooden stand that had thin material similar to what Chase was wearing.

"What, no dark colors?"

"Nope. So I suggest you go with something lighter," Chase teased.

"You're having fun at this, aren't you?" Jack picked up a lime green long-sleeve— No way was he wearing this ugly thing. "Ugh. Gold stitching with green? Hell no." He dropped the shirt back into the pile.

"Maybe I am."

"Bastard," Jack muttered.

Jack didn't know how long he was there, but he finally found an outfit that wasn't too hideous. A bright yellow long-sleeve shirt with white loose pants. Jack decided to go change while Chase paid with ancient coins.

Chase waited outside the stand.  _What's taking him so long?_  he thought. He watched birds above the sky passing by.

"Ugh! I look so freaking girly!" Jack said dramatically. "You better not laugh at me or I swear I'm going fly out of here!" He stood in front of Chase, his arms folded against his chest, clearly annoyed.

When Chase's eyes landed on Jack— He was speechless. Jack seemed to shimmer through the sunlight. Yellow did go with him; but the long-sleeve was a bit big for Jack's slender frame. Overall, Jack looked like he finally fitted in with the time's era.

Jack snorted at seeing Chase's mouth hang open. He took it slightly offensive. "On second thought, laugh. Better than seeing that shocked look. I know I look stupid!" He put on his goggles and his helipack because there was no way he was not wearing that. That was his trademark of evil!

"I wasn't thinking that at all," Chase reassured.

"Whatever." Jack grabbed his black clothes from the nice old lady who held it for him.

"It's true. I've never seen someone so dashing as you. Yellow matches you with your fair skin, and your irises are like red rubies, glowing in the sun." It was spoken in passionate voice.

Jack covered his face with his hand, trying to hide the blush from Chase. "Are you even aware of the things you're saying? God, not even Omi is that dense!" He really wished Chase would stop. Jack didn't want to hear it. Everything seemed too good to be true, but it wasn't. Jack knew the real Chase. The evil warlord.

The man in front of him was merely a ghost.

Sensing that he was getting Jack upset, Chase stopped praising him. He felt dejected. Maybe Jack didn't like him? Was Chase making him uncomfortable from the compliments?

Chase didn't understand. He was aware that he was developing feelings for Jack, but he didn't expect to easily get hurt whenever the boy got flustered. Just as Chase was about say something, cries were heard and villagers were running away.

"What's happening?" Jack questioned. "Is there an awesome sale going on?"

"What?"

Chase shook his head— now wasn't the time to ask— and rushed into the opposite direction to see what everyone was running from.

Jack followed but with hesitation. He really wanted to go with the others.

Chase halted as he saw bandits raiding a jewelry stand. Slicing and breaking everything. The poor owner begged them to stop, but was merely pushed down while the bandits stole all the gold and gems.

"Ooh, bandits!" Jack squealed, and it sounded a tad bit delightful, much to Chase's confusion.

Jack glanced at Chase, who had a disapproving frown.  _Whoops. Wrong thing to say_. "I mean— Oh no, bad people! We should… stop them." It almost came out in a question.

Chase nodded, as if he was helping Jack to be good. Strange.

"I'll stop the bandits, while you get everyone who is hiding in the stands to safety. Go, but don't get near the bad people."

"No need to tell me twice."

They separated. Jack shouted at the people to keep moving, and when they didn't he threatened them. It worked. One by one they all left in fear.

He paused at the sight of sugar canes and cotton candy. His mouth watered, then secretly he stuffed a few in his pocket. Nothing wrong with taking a bit. He was doing a good deed, after all.

Jack whistled while stealing sweets. He heard a man groaned in pain from behind him. "Way to go, Chase! You're the man!" he exclaimed and raised a fisted hand in the air. He witnessed Chase kick a guy in the shoulder before sending him against the wall.

Chase still fought like a warrior.

Truly amazing.

There were three men clad in black garb and their mouths were covered all the way above their nose so they wouldn't be seen. A Chinese symbol was sporting on each attire from back to front of their top piece. Bandits that belonged in a gang. And very dangerous ones since each carried weapons such as: swords and daggers.

Chase battled two of them at the same time. He dodged and blocked their swords with ease. Jack grinned and cheered for him. He had some cotton candy.

Someone stood next to him, and Jack said, "Look at Chase whooping their butts! They are all losers for challenging him." He munched on his treat before stuffing more into his mouth. Chew. Chew. Chew slowing down. Then he swallowed as he craned his head to the side.

The third bandit glared down at him. Oh oh. Jack screamed and tossed him the sugar canes that were laying on the counter.

"Chase! Help me!" Jack cried out. He went under the bandit, getting away. They had dangerous weapons while Jack had none.

Chase tried to head towards him, however, the two other bandits wouldn't let him through. Jack had to defend himself. No matter what. He could do it, damn it!

"Back off, ninja," he hissed as he spun around. "I have tiger powers." The man snorted in disbelief, which only made Jack grind his teeth. He threw a hard punch with all his strength. Jack felt his knuckles crackling as he punched the bandit. But it didn't affect him in the slightest. Was he made out of stone? Because Jack's hand was throbbing.

Jack winced and shook his hand, as if that would make it feel better. He nervously grinned at the unmoving man in front of him. "Two out of three?" he said lamely.

The bandit jumped and kicked him down, hard.

Chase's shout could be heard from distance. Jack growled and rose, with clenched fists, ready to brawl again.

He was met with the same result:  _defeat_. This was not new to him so he wasn't going down that easy.

Jack wiped the blood from his lips, his body was trembling from both fear and suffering. But he still climbed to his feet— And he came crashing down again. The bandit let out a scornful laugh when Jack couldn't get up again. He pushed Jack onto his back with his foot, enjoying the way the boy groaned in pain.

If only Jack had his robots and lasers… this would've been an easy victory.

"This will be a quick kill," the man said.

"Screw you!" Jack spat. He earned a kick in the gut. The bandit drew a sword and pointed it towards Jack. Jack's eyes widened for a second before he narrowed them and said, "Careful with that thing!"

As the bandit swung his sword, Jack raised his arms in defense, waiting for the pain and agony to come. But it didn't. Instead he saw Chase in front of him—protecting Jack— using a sword that he stole from the other bandits he defeated. Both swords had made a clanking sound when they connected.

"Chase!" Jack smiled in relief.

Glancing over his shoulder, Chase eyed Jack's busted lip and swollen cheek. He snarled and turned back to glare at the bandit.

"You will pay dearly for hurting my friend," Chase vowed.

They fought, and it was a quick fight. Chase didn't hold back as he cut the bandit across his torso. Not deep enough to kill him but deep enough to wound him badly. He actually harmed this man, unlike the others. Chase was filled with pure rage.

With widen eyes, Jack's smile fell upon seeing a familiar face. A familiar expression that reminded Jack of the Chase that he knew and admired... and feared altogether.

Chase tossed the sword down and approached Jack.

Jack slightly whimpered, then recoiled when a hand suddenly reached out to him, offering to help. Blinking, Jack let out a soft sigh at seeing Chase's expression shift from anger to concern.

"Can you stand?" Chase gently asked.

"Yeah. And sorry about the shirt." Jack stared at the blood drops that had fallen on his shirt when he was bleeding. God, he looked like a mess. This was the reason why he wore black.

"That's not important," he snarled. "Come. We need get out of here. It isn't safe."

"No kidding," Jack joked. He rose with Chase's help, and added, "I'm fine. Stop giving me that look." Jack saw the sorrow in his eyes upon seeing his bloody face. "I bruise easily anyway."

Chase said nothing. Instead they made their way out of the village. It was getting late. And who knows when more bandits would show up?

He never once let go of Jack, even though he protested, because Chase could see that he was hurting. When did he come to care so much for Jack?

* * *

"Ow!" Jack whined. "Easy!"

"Hold still."

Chase smeared salve on his cheek, then on his side. There were dark purple bruises on his ribs already forming. Chase grimaced and continued to gently heal Jack. Guilt overwhelmed Chase for not getting to Jack in time, for not protecting him hard enough.

"I fight monks but this is ridiculous," Jack huffed.

"You called that fighting? You were nearly killed." Chase pressed hard on a tender spot, prompting Jack to yelp. He was getting upset that Jack didn't seem to care for his own safety.

"That's 'cause I don't really fight!" he admitted. "I have my robots to do all the work for me, or my inventions."

Chase stopped his movements and sat up straighter to give Jack a confused expression. "You don't fight?"

"No."

Pondering, Chase asked, "Do you want me to teach you?"

Jack burst into laughter, which was a mistake as he wheezed— his chest ached so much. He sobered when Chase looked completely solemn.

"Wait, seriously?" He sat up as well.

"Yes, Spicer."

This didn't make any sense. Why was Chase doing all this for Jack? Protecting him. Healing him. Wanting to teach him martial arts. His Chase would've never gone this extent for him. No matter how much Jack secretly wished for it to happen.

"You've never offered…" he trailed off, feeling his throat suddenly dry. The word  _before_  could almost be heard.

Chase scowled. He slammed the salve on the table and stood to his feet. Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Chase head into the kitchen, then returned with dressings. Getting on knees behind Jack, Chase wrapped them around his chest, while not once saying a word.

He seemed angry, and Jack had no clue why.

"You okay there, Chase—" Jack winced as Chase tied the dressing too tight. "Never mind."

"Truly, I'm beginning to get upset whenever you compare me to the  _other_  me," Chase said in a low voice. "While I am him, I am  _not_  like him." He stood again, picking up the salve and the remaining dressings along the way. "You should rest."

"Where are you going?" Jack blurted out.

Closing his eyes, Chase let out a heavy sigh and then said, "I need to meditate. I wish not to act foolish." He needed to, otherwise he was going to say something he was going to regret.

Jack watched him leave. Shame washed over Jack for comparing Chase with the man he knew. He shouldn't have done that, but Jack couldn't help it; he observed every little details for safe keeping. It was only a matter of time before he would return back to the future. He knew he couldn't—and wouldn't— stay, because Jack belonged in another time.

This wasn't his home no matter how comfortable it was. And once he was gone he'd no longer see  _kind-hearted_  Chase again.


	3. Heylin Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy third chapter! Honestly, it didn't go how I wanted it to, but, I like how it came out alright anyway. Tell me your thoughts, guys. And sorry for errors, I got lazy to proofread it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Chase returned after an hour. Jack waited for him. Night approached quickly than he had ever realized, but still, Jack didn't want to go to sleep knowing Chase was upset. They had to fix the problem.

Jack bit his lips, not sure what to say. He was shitty when it came to apologizing— then again, he'd hardly ever apologized to the monks, unless he was deceiving them. The only person Jack did beg forgiveness for was from the other warlord, but that was mostly because he feared for his life.

"Chase," Jack started, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." And when Chase said nothing, he continued, "I know you're not him. You're actually the greatest guy I've ever known. I guess... I'm just shocked that you are him in a way." God, that was the most genuine thing that had ever come out of Jack's mouth.

Finally, Chase turned to him, softly smiling—an expression Jack had never seen before— and joked, "I'm surprised you didn't bite your tongue."

"I just might." Jack smiled back. He never wanted Chase to leave like that. It hurt to see him walk away; it reminded Jack of the evil warlord leaving him whenever he failed his mission. Jack shook his head—that was his problem—he was comparing both Chases.

And he couldn't do that.

Chase couldn't help but stare at the bruises on Jack's cheeks. He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, and yet many thoughts filtered through his mind.  _Why couldn't you protect him? If only you were stronger. Pain will always come if you don't prevent it._

"I'll do it," Jack spoke up.

"Pardon?" Chase blinked.

"Teach me how to fight."

"Are you certain?"

Jack nodded. "I think it's about time I learn how to defend myself. And what better person than Chase Young himself?" He yawned and lay down on the mat. His bones ached but it felt soothing to finally rest on a straight surface. His back was killing him.

"Very well.  _However_ , you must completely heal first. Understand?"

"Yes, mom," Jack said, huffing. Chase wore a puzzled expression, making Jack giggle—it was so refreshing to see. "It's a thing in the future."

"Ah. I hope I get your phrases in the future."

Jack didn't respond. Not sure it was because he was asleep, or because he couldn't give Chase a good answer.

* * *

"You know I'm not broken, right?" Jack said, his voice laced with annoyance. They were in the garden pulling out vegetables and watering the herbs. Jack was carrying a tin watering can, but his arm kept throbbing from the pain as he tilted the can. He was sore all over.

"I'm well aware but it doesn't stop me from worrying. You shouldn't overdo it," Chase chided.

Jack was lucky he was even helping in the garden. The past few days had been boring in the hut; just lying down until he could move without wheezing and moaning in pain. Chase had taken care of him.

"Alright. I'll tone it down a bit."

He was getting better. The bruises had started to fade and his ribs weren't hurting so bad anymore. Jack was grateful that he had stumbled upon Chase—because who knows what would've happened to Jack. He could've been killed.

"I think we're done for the day," Chase said.

"Cool. What next? I'm bored out of my mind." Jack set the watering can down.

Chase paused, then remembered something. "I actually have a friend coming to visit. My fellow Xiaolin brother."

Jack rolled his eyes. Seriously? He didn't mind Chase, duh, but he did mind the other good guys. Damn it. Who could it be? Chase never talked about his past to Jack, so it could be anyone.

"I'm sure you'll get along with him. He's a humorous person," Chase said fondly.

"Who is it?" Jack asked as he turned to glance at him.

"Guan."

"Wait— Guan? Bald guy Guan?" he snarled. He felt his blood boiling even on hearing the monk's name.

Chase frowned. "Do you know who he is?"

Instead of calming himself and changing the subject, Jack spat, "Yeah, I know who he is! He's the jerk who defeated you!" Then, Jack gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth. He revealed the truth. Oh no.

"Defeated me?" Chase's eyebrows furrowed and his lips formed a straight line. "What do you mean?" he demanded to know.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," Jack uttered out.

But Chase wasn't having it. "Why would I fight with Guan? We're supposed to be fighting alongside, not against each other. Explain it to me." He took a few steps to Jack, who was backing away.

"You know I can't tell you, Chase," he reasoned.

Then Chase halted—as if it finally dawned to him—he stared at the ground before raising his head. He glared daggers at Jack. And said coldly, "You are in the Heylin side, aren't you?"

Jack's heart stopped and his breath suddenly left his lungs. "W-What are you talking about?" his voice came out shaky.

"Why else would you despise Guan? Only people from Heylin do. Brother Guan is more known than me, therefore he makes more enemies." Chase was getting everything totally wrong. While Jack did despise Guan, it wasn't what Chase was thinking.

When Chase started approaching again… Old fears hit Jack.

 _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead,_  Jack chanted in his head.

Without thinking, Jack bolted from him, going into the bamboo forest. He heard Chase screaming his name, thus prompting Jack to run faster. His hand clutched onto his ribs as a stabbing pain washed over him. He shouldn't be running, but he wasn't safe with Chase now that he knew the truth.

He reached to a dead end at the forest, which was a cliff. As he eyed around his surroundings, he saw nothing but large, steep rocks and ridges below. Many mountains across the area.

Jack groaned from the discomfort in his chest. He bent slightly to catch his breath. Jack had to jump.

Chase shouldn't be that far behind, in fact, he could hear his voice. It was now or never.

He jumped without fear. And he was flying. Jack smiled in relief, happy that his helipack was still working—even though it hadn't been use for a while. He steered towards another mountain, quickly landing on it so Chase wouldn't see it.

Wincing, Jack collapsed on his knees. He overdid it. But at least he was safe from Chase. As he turned around Jack saw Chase at the edge of the cliff, seemingly looking for him. Jack crawled behind a small boulder and hid there.

"Jack!" Chase's voice echoed through the mountains. "Please answer me! If you're out there, it's not safe. There's mythical beings out there."

Like Jack was going to fall for that. Did he really expect Jack to be that stupid? For him to rush to Chase and be protected, or worse, captured? Not. Jack would be fine on his own.

Besides, it was obvious what Chase thought about the Heylin. He would hate Jack. It's ironic, though, that both Chases didn't like him. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought that he managed to fuck everything up, like always.

Jack couldn't do anything right.

* * *

Meanwhile in the current time, the Xiaolin monks managed to get another shen gong wo. However, once they inspected their surroundings, they all frowned when Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't believe it." Kimiko walked around the area. "He didn't come again."

"I am most worried for our friend, Jack Spicer. We haven't seen him in a month," Omi stated as he raised the Wu he was holding. "Something smells tuna."

"It's  _something smells fishy_ , Omi," Raimundo corrected. "Besides, isn't it a good thing that Jack isn't here? It makes our job easier."

Clay added, "Maybe he gave up evil?"

Omi sighed, then put the Wu in his pocket. It hadn't been the same since Jack had stopped coming for showdowns—if there were any. "I sense that something is not right. Should we check up on him?"

Kimiko pursed her lips, then said, "We shouldn't bother him. You know how he gets when he's disturbed. Maybe he's caught up on one of his dumb inventions."

Raimundo shrugged and started to head towards Dojo. "I say let him be. More Wu for us." Kimiko followed him, while Clay and Omi were left behind. Omi glanced around again, as if waiting for Jack to appear out of nowhere. Clay put his hand on his shoulder.

"He's fine, Omi. I'm sure he'll come one the next showdown."

Omi had a sad expression. He nodded to his friend and then said, "But if he does not go, then can we check on him?"

Clay smiled. "Of course." Omi beamed, and both made their way back at the others.

Wuya watched the whole scene from afar. She floated high in the air, and said, "Where could the boy have gone? I need him to get the shen gong wu!" She grumbled. "It's time to pay Chase a little visit."

* * *

Jack spend the night in a small cave. He was terrified and shivering from the cold. It was colder in the mountains; strong winds blowing across the sky. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to cover every bit he could. He wished he was wearing his coat, which was heavy and thick, not some thin material that could easily be torn.

He had no clue how to start a fire, then again, Jack didn't know how to do anything that involved survival skills. If he had his technology he would done a fire in no time.

"I-I really hate the past," Jack said with chattering teeth.

And for the first time Jack wondered what Omi and the others were doing. Were they worried for him? Because Jack had started to secretly miss them. Even though they were enemies, they had managed to get Jack out of sticky situations—whether they liked it or not. He was positive they would've helped him by now.

Jack had fallen asleep against the wall. His dreams drifted to happiness and safety.

As morning approached, Jack was startled awake when the cave shook. He covered his head with his hands as pieces of rocks and dirt fell from above. Shaking his head from the dust that collected on him, Jack then peered over the wall. He caught of glimpse of boulder figures walking passed the cave.

They seemed familiar.

Jack yelped when the rock monster snapped his head towards his direction. He quickly leaned back against the wall, hoping he wasn't seen. The ground vibrated from the monster's approaching footsteps.

"Where do you think you're going?" A women's voice hissed. "Get back in line. We have work to do!"

A knot formed in Jack's stomach upon hearing that familiar voice he knew too well. It belonged to Wuya.

The footsteps retreated, making Jack sigh in relief. Slowly, he peeked again—and there she was. Wuya, in her human form. Dear god. Jack never thought in a million years that he would run into her. But how could he forget that she was also from this time?

There was no way Jack was getting near her. The Wuya he  _knew_  barely got along with him, and that's mostly because Jack had met her when she was a useless ghost. This Wuya, however, would surely blast him with fire on first sight. She was a powerful witch who listened to no one. She had no need for alliance.

Also, it was important that she didn't see Jack, otherwise, it might mess up with the future. Ghost Wuya never mentioned meeting—or seeing—him in the past, therefore Jack had to avoid her at all cost.

Damn... Time traveling was so confusing and complicated.

Once the coast was clear, he rushed out of there. No wonder the rock monsters seemed so familiar. There were Wuya's.

Jack continued running until he ran into boulder.

"Stupid boulder!" Jack snapped, rubbing his aching nose.

The boulder suddenly growled and turned around, glaring at Jack, who patted his leg in a form of an apology, then ran, screaming. Jack tumbled down the hill. He heard a roar and then large steps in full speed.

Wasting no time, he got behind stones and steep rocks to hide. He raised his knees to his chest and covered his mouth in order to keep quiet. Jack closed his eyes and waited for the rock figure to leave. Praying it would.

But it seemed like luck wasn't on Jack's side.

The stone was smashed from behind. Jack shrieked and crawled away. He grabbed rocks from the ground and threw it at the monster—which did nothing to it.

"Right... You're a rock."

Jack forced his body to get up, dashing away once again, but he froze when he realized that he was in a dead end. And this time, Jack hesitated to use his helipack. He had ended up using the majority of its power yesterday. Flying ledge to ledge. What if he flew and it died on him while he was in the air?

It was a huge risk. One that could get him killed.

Abruptly, Jack was lifted up by his shirt from the back. "Hey!" Jack shouted. "Put me down you stupid monster!" Apparently, the monster didn't like to be called names as it howled at Jack's face. "Please don't squash me! I'm delicate."

Then Jack was let go as the monster was kicked by a powerful force, prompting him to stumble down.

Groaning, he raised his head, and with widen eyes he exclaimed, "Chase!" Jack couldn't help but smile, happy to see him, even if Chase wanted to kill him.

"Quickly, get away." Chase got in a fighting stance once the rock creature stood up.

Jack was puzzled. Chase was protecting him.

"Chase—"

"Go!" Chase barked, casting a quick glance at Jack.

Jack nodded. He hurried to somewhere safe, not too far, but enough so he wouldn't get caught in the scene. It reminded Jack of a showdown with the way he was watching them. Expect it wasn't.

Chase attacked first. He kicked and blocked and kicked. Jack was entranced with Chase's movements; it reminded him when Chase was meditating. Beautifully avoiding the enemy's moves.

Getting fed up, the creature pounded on the ground, harshly—and it was a mistake. There was crumbling sound below them. Then, the ground violently swayed, everybody moving off balance.

Jack gazed down in horror, watching the cracks spread all around him. Oh no. The cliff was breaking.

"Chase," he shouted, "we have to get out of here!"

He staggered a bit as the rocks shifted below him. Jack peered across him to where Chase and the monster were. All of them were close to the edge! There was no way— Too late. The cliff collapsed. Jack screamed, scared that he was finally going to die— then he remembered his helipack. He activated it.

Jack looked around while steering the helipack to see where Chase was. He spotted him jumping rocks to rocks, trying to reach for whatever his legs could.

"Over here! Jump!" he ordered. "I'll catch you."

To Jack's surprise, Chase didn't hesitate to leap towards him—the amount of trust he had for Jack was outstanding. Jack easily caught him, but the sudden impact caused them to wobble and go down a bit. Clutching onto Chase like his life depended on it, Jack steered away from the rubble.

"What is this contraption?" Chase questioned as he glanced upwards at Jack.

"One of my inventions," Jack said proudly.

"It's remarkable!"

Jack's mouth curved into a sheepish smile. However, now wasn't the time to get embarrassed. He had to settle somewhere on the ground before he ran out of juice from his helipack.

They landed down safely. Both were panting, but Chase was more tired from fighting the monster. Then, Jack straightened himself and licked his lips, suddenly nervous around Chase. All this time Jack thought Chase hated him, when in reality he cared for him, protected him with his life. Now he felt like an asshole.

"Listen, Chase, I'm sor—"

His lips were abruptly covered my Chase's. He was stunned for a moment before Jack snaked his arms around his neck and pulled Chase closer, deepening the kiss. What felt like forever when in reality were mere seconds, they pulled apart to breath.

Jack stared, dumbfounded, trying to process what just occurred. "What— Are you— Am I dead?" he finally said. He touched his lips, which were tingling nonstop. It was then that Jack realized that he had his first kiss. With Chase. "Y-You kissed me!"

Chase let out a chuckle, and it made Jack's stomach fluttered.

"I did. Enjoy it? I was under the impression that you did," Chase remarked, rather smugly.

"Very, very much. But... I thought you were mad at me." He sighed and looked down at his fidgeting feet.

"Jack, look at me," he requested. Jack did. "I've grown to admire you. I do not care if you are in the Heylin side. I overreacted and I shouldn't have. I wasn't angry per se, but rather shocked. The only thing I wanted was to protect you. I was looking for you yesterday, all day. Worried if you were injured," then he chuckled, "more than you were." He reached to grasp Jack's hand. "Nothing will make me change my mind on what I think about you. You're a good person deep down, even if you're on the side of evil."

Jack's eyes welled up with tears. That's the sweetest thing anybody had ever said to him.

"No one of my Xiaolin brothers can convince me otherwise. I want you to be beside me, Jack. So we can be together." His mouth quirked upwards.

Jack smiled brightly, but then it wavered, causing Chase to do the same.

"What's the matter?"

"Chase... I'm not from here. I-I have to go back to my time," Jack whispered, remembering that he was not from this time. He still didn't know how but he had to find a way out. Right?

"What if you never go back?" he inquired, angrily. "Is it that bad if you stay here?"  _With_   _me_  was left unsaid, but Jack understood it anyway.

And Jack thought about it. He was happy being with Chase—in fact, he had never been so content in his life. All ideas of taking over the world had seemed to erase from his mind, instead were filled with happiness. By being with Chase. He wanted to stay with him.

"You know what... I want to stay here," Jack said. "Screw going back! I want to be with you." He embraced Chase, who was surprised by his sudden decision. Nevertheless, Chase was overjoyed. He had fallen in love with Jack, and he didn't want to let him go.

"Let's go home," and Jack meant it. He had grown to love the tiny hut, not caring that he had lived in a expensive mansion. It's true what they say:  _You're not rich until you have something you can't buy._ But now he had something that was worth everything to him: Chase's heart.

As they headed back home, Jack frowned at seeing lighting up in the sky. Something in his gut was telling him to run.

"Are we expecting rain?" Chase asked. "The day was so sunny, and it hasn't rain in weeks." The sun was almost a sunset, and yet, not a cloud in the sky.

Jack gulped. "We better get back." Just as Jack was about to grab Chase's hand—he gasped. Everything seemed to have stopped in time. Chase stood there, frozen like a statue.

"I finally found you, Spicer," a low, cold voice said from behind him. Turning around, Jack's red eyes landed on the  _warlord_. There he was, in the flesh.


	4. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it!! And you know what? I liked how it came out. No lie. I had a different idea, but this one was perfect. Sorry for any errors, impatient as always. Thank you who joined me all the way towards the end :D Now, that I'm done with this story... I'm going to do another one. I'll give you a hint. It's AU and circa 1950s. Kinda dark. yay
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jack did the only thing he could think of: scream. Chase sighed as the boy stammered and flailed his arms around.

"Chase, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Jack inquired. He was biting his nails in a nervous habit.

"I don't think you're in any position to ask questions, Spicer." His eyes landed on his old self, and for a brief movement Jack could've sworn he saw remorse in them, but it quickly shifted into anger. "You shouldn't be in this time," he stated with a scowl.

Jack flinched when Chase's head snapped back to him.

"It wasn't my fault! I was building a machine and something went wrong... I ended up here. Meeting you was a complete coincidence, I swear!" Jack said. He couldn't help but feel relieved that Chase didn't remember anything they did in the past.

Sensing no lie from Jack, Chase shook his head and then said, "Get ready. I'm taking you back before you ruin the future—"

"No," Jack replied firmly. He was not going back. He decided that he was staying. "I want to be here."

Gritting his teeth, Chase narrowed his eyes and took a dangerous step closer. "Want to say that again, worm?"

"You heard me! You're old but not deaf!" Jack was not backing out. True, he had always done whatever Chase had asked them to do, but not this time. "I want to stay with him." Jack looked at the other Chase, fondly, then back at the warlord. "So go back where you came from. I'm not going."

Chase's eyes widened, either shocked because Jack said no, or because of something else. Jack no clue.

"I must say, Spicer," Chase placed his hands on his back, "you've changed." He stared at Jack, as if he was observing closely. "Don't you miss being in your time?"

Jack blinked. Feeling confused that Chase's demeanor had changed. Wasn't he supposed rip him into pieces? Jack had thought so—and yet, there he was, asking him random questions.

He shrugged his shoulders, and decided  _oh, what the hell_. Jack admitted, "Not really. No one would miss me anyway." His parents worked all the damn time and even when they were home... they still ignored Jack. He had no friends whatsoever. The monks would constantly mock and ridicule him.

"Do you really believe that?" Chase asked.

"Duh. What are you trying to do anyway? Trying to convince me to go back?" Jack scoffed.

"I can drag you out of here by force," he reminded. "However, I'd rather go the other route simply because you can always build another time machine and be right back. And I can't have you doing that."

Jack suddenly felt his heart racing. To him it sounded like Chase cared—he was the only one here, after all.  _Or because he doesn't want you fucking up his past life_ , Jack's mind said.

His eyes turned watery, suddenly realizing that Chase didn't care for him. Never had. All he wanted was great power and strength; and how could he get that if Jack was in the way? He'd cease from the current time.

While Jack didn't care what would happen to him, he did care for the warlord's being. He was Jack's idol, more importantly.

With trembling lips, Jack nodded. "If you can convince me... I'll go back."

Chase smirked and then pulled out the sands of time from his pocket. How did he come to possess that? The last time Jack checked, the monks had won it. Jack watched as Chase activated the shen gong wu. Then they were gone.

Jack frowned when he saw his house.

"Yay. I'm back home," he said sarcastically. "Seriously, Chase, you're wasting your time." The warlord transported them inside, above the stairway where they wouldn't be seen. Jack gazed down, smiling a bit as he saw his mom pacing back and forth. He did miss his mom the most.

"Please calm down, honey—"

"Don't you dare tell me that!" Mrs. Spicer roared. "My little boy is missing! How do you expect me to calm down?" Jack's mouth parted; he never thought his parent would care—or notice him being gone.

"You know how Jack could be," Mr. Spicer said, "always flying around and building things."

Mrs. Spicer shook her head in anger. "But never this long! It's been over a month! My little Jack could be hurt."

Guilt began to eat Jack. He should've been more considerate with his mom's feelings. Just as he was about to move from his spot, Chase stopped him by pressing on his shoulder.

Magic radiated around them before they were out of the house in a second.

As much as it hurt Jack to his parents in such a sorrow state, it didn't undeterred his decision. He glared at Chase and said, "Wow. That was shitty move you just pulled. Now I feel like shit for doing that to my parents but it didn't change my mind."

"I know, which is why I'm not done yet," Chase said in a huff.

Next, they headed to the xiaolin temple—once again hiding from plain sight, behind a bush.

Jack made an annoyed expression. "What are we doing here? There's no way the xiaolin losers even miss me!"

"Keep your voice down," he warned. Then whispered, "Rather than think, use your eyes to see the truth."

Rolling his eyes, Jack glanced at their direction. They were in the middle of training together. Raimundo and Clay were sparring with shen gong wu. Dojo was keeping an eye on them, like always. Omi and Kimiko were watching from a bench. Kimiko was excited, however, Omi seemed to be down.

"Why does cheeseball seem so sad?" Jack wondered.

Chase didn't answer him.

Dojo blew a whistle and claimed Raimundo as the winner.

"Alright. Who's next?" Raimundo asked. "Omi?"

"I'm in no mood to play..." Omi said. His elbows were resting on his knees and his chin was on his palms.

"You okay, partner? You've been like this for a few days," Clay pointed out.

"Please don't tell me you're still worried for Jack." Raimundo let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm sure he's fine, Omi. Maybe he's taking over a small country or something." He had been the most happy with not seeing Jack.

Omi straightened his back and peered at his friends. "Jack may be the bad guy to you all. But to me he was but a small root, waiting to bloom into something else. I'm most ashamed that you all judge paper before it's written!"

The others were confused by the last part. Heck, even Jack was. Then Raimundo corrected, "I think you meant  _don't judge a book by its cover_."

"Precisely!"

Jack couldn't believe that Omi missed him, too. Wow. Now he felt bad for all the times he had betrayed him.

"Someone once told me: see the goodness of people and try to help them find their way," Omi quoted.

Jack gasped. He had heard that quote before... from good Chase. He turned to the warlord, whose eyes were lowered to the ground, as if he was remembering something. No way.

"Jack Spicer is my friend. And I will not rest until I know he is well." Omi stood up, then began to walk into the temple.

Kimiko and Clay looked guilty— and who could blame them? Being lectured by Omi was very rare. Raimundo was conflicted as well. Then out of nowhere he confessed, "It is kinda boring without Jack around."

"Yeah... It seems like there's no point in getting shen gong wu without him trying to stop us," Kimiko added.

Clay nodded in agreement.

"We have been jerks. Let's go get Omi. We'll search in Jack's house. He's got to be around somewhere." Raimundo put the shen gong wu down and went inside the temple.

Once they were all gone, Jack popped out of the bush. He took off the leaves that got stuck in his hair.

"Looks like they miss me, too," Jack grumbled. "Can't say I'm not shocked. What's next?" He craned his head to look at Chase. "Are you going to tell me you miss me?" Jack ended up laughing at the thought of Chase actually missing his presence.

Chase blinked from his reverie, then locked gaze with Jack. He paused as he considered his silly question. "If I do, would that change your mind in staying here?"

Jack's laughter died down, now he was more confused than ever. "Well, if it was true, yeah. You're like my favorite all time idol. Wait... Do you miss me?" He made a goofy smile. "Chase Young misses someone?"

Getting annoyed by his silliness , Chase snapped, "As if I would ever miss an insect!"

His smile lowered, but Jack wasn't hurt since he already knew the answer to that. Still. It hurt to hear it. "Yeah, I figured." He wasn't the other Chase; the nice man who defended him and took care of his wounds.

Chase averted his eyes and pursed his lips, then clenched his hands. "I would, Spicer," he admitted through gritted teeth.

"What? But you just said you wouldn't."

"I didn't want my honest words to change your mind. It's better if you see the others reaction than the one you seek from the most," Chase explained.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm really lost now. I thought you were trying to change my mind. Why lie only to tell me the truth anyway?"

"Because however this plays out, I don't want to make a mistake by not saying the truth. I've learned that the hard way." He seemed like he was hiding something else, and Jack wanted to prod but decided not to. "Believe it or not, Spicer, but you've made an impact on my life."

"You're right. I don't believe it." Jack began to feel uncomfortable, which was a first for him, because this was the warlord he admired.

"I'll give you an hour to decide. Everything is up to you. If you choose to go back, I'll take you." They teleported to Chase's citadel. Chase left him alone. All Jack had to do was decide. And now knowing all this new information from Chase was definitely a deal breaker.

So there Jack was. Thinking.

He was still clad in the thin material the other Chase had bought him. Jack didn't want to change—just in case he ever went back. He couldn't help but wonder why Chase didn't remember him. In time traveling, Chase should've, yet the warlord was blank as ever. Maybe something else happened?

Jack's face turned rosy red as he remembered the kiss he shared with good Chase. Good thing current Chase wasn't aware of it. But not only that, he was surprised that Chase didn't ask him questions, almost as if he was avoiding it.

Once his hour was up, Chase approached him and waited for an answer. Jack saw a hint of melancholy in his eyes when Chase looked at him. Just for a moment before it turned into unexpressive. And that was enough for Jack.

"If I stay... Do you promise to stop treating me like a monkey? No more 'worm' or 'insect' name calling? " Jack's voice cracked, very well aware that he was crossing a dangerous line. "I-I just want you to at least acknowledge me."

Chase was quiet, then said, "I shall see that you're treated fairly, if not better."

Could Jack really trust him?

"O-Okay. Great. Really great— Oh, can I say goodbye to  _past you_? It'd be rude to just leave him hanging. Please?" Jack made a squeak sound when he saw Chase snarling at the mention of  _past_  him.

"Very well. But make it quick. Anything could affect the time stream," Chase warned. He grabbed the sands of time and left his citadel with Jack in tow.

Jack smiled as he saw that he was back in China.

"Thanks, Chase," Jack said, looking behind him, except Chase was not there.

"Thanks for what?"

Jack jumped at the voice, then jerked his head forward. Past Chase was staring at him like he had grown two heads. Everything was the same before the warlord had appeared to him.

"Nothing," he uttered out.

"Are you well?" Chase questioned.

Jack nodded. "Fine. Just tired..." His fingers were trembling and his lips were quivering. He couldn't—didn't want want to break Chase's heart. But that's what he was doing. "I need to talk to you." Jack began to cry.

"Jack—"

"I'm so sorry," he started. "I have to go. I'm sorry. I found a way to go back." He rubbed his eyes with his palm.

Chase was devastated as he took a step back, like he had been slapped. "But you said you would stay? I don't understand. Why did you change your mind?"

Jack sniffled. "I just remembered something," he said; while it was not the truth, there was honesty in his words. "I realized that I have people that cared for me in the other time. It'd be horrible and selfish of me to leave them like that.

Deep down Chase was hurt and furious altogether. He believed that Jack would stay. Obviously that was not the case. Chase kept his hands to the side and avoided looking into Jack's weeping eyes.

With his shaky hands, Jack grabbed his yellow goggles from his forehead and tugged it off. He offered it Chase. "Here. I want you to have it. It's my favorite," he said it to lighten the mood, but it came out in a quivering tone.

Chase merely stared with half-lidded eyes, his lips forming into a deep frown. He didn't make an attempt to move his hands, and that was enough for Jack to know that their friendship was good as dead. They would not leave on a good note.

Bravely, Jack grasped his hand and placed the goggles in his palm, closing Chase's fingers so that he was clutching onto the object. Luckily, Chase didn't protest his action, rather he clutched the goggles harder, quietly accepting the item.

As Jack let go, he leaned towards Chase to plant a small kiss on his cheek. Chase still didn't move or even look at him. Jack wanted to cry all over again.

With two final words, he whispered again, "I'm sorry," then activated his helipack and flew off. Jack shut his eyes upon hearing Chase's shout, pleading him to wait. He wouldn't turn back, because it might change his mind. So he continued flying forward.

He had no idea where the current Chase was, but Jack wasn't stopping until he was far away from the other one. Jack knew it would be difficult for him to follow when he was high above. Approaching in the middle of the forest, he suddenly heard the sound of motor failing.

How god... How could Jack forget that he was running extremely low on gasoline?  _I should've filled some up when I was in the present_ , Jack thought, groaning.

The helipack stopped flying and Jack began to descend. He screamed and swung his arms around, as if that would slow him down.

"This is it! I'm going to die!" Jack cried. "AHH!" He covered his eyes as he caught sight of the ground getting closer and closer. Abruptly, he felt someone wrapped their arms around his waist and ended up changing directions to the right. It's like someone leaped to catch him.

Jack slowly peeked through his fingers, then smiled as he saw familiar leather gloves and armor, holding him.

"Chase! Oh man, you saved me from a pretty nasty death," Jack said, sighing in relief.

"Yes. It would be a shame if you were to die in the middle of China." Once he landed on the ground, he gently put Jack down—which surprised the boy since he was usually harsh and uncaring.

"Thanks." Jack fixed his disheveled hair and said, "I'm ready to go back."

Chase ignored him. Instead he eyed his surroundings and stopped at a certain spot behind Jack.

"You okay, Chase?"

"It's nothing. It's simply refreshing to see a forest like this. Are you satisfy?" He changed the subject when it seemed like Jack was going to inquire. Then he pulled out the sands of time.

Jack winced. "Satisfy is the wrong word." He shook his head. "Let's just go— What are you doing?" Jack moved back as Chase stepped forward. "You're not going to hurt me, are you? I mean— I know I made the mistake of building the time machine but— Mmph!" Jack's explanation was muffled when Chase's lips were against his, hard and passionate.

Now Jack was more confused than ever. What the hell was going on?

He didn't know whether to return the kiss— Oh, what the heck. Not like he'd ever get another chance to kiss the warlord. Jack moved his lips the same way Chase did. It was over quick, and it left Jack wanting more.

Although, what Jack did not expect was Chase's malicious smirk and him glancing over his shoulder. Jack turned around to see what Chase was eyeing at. With widen eyes, Jack gasped in horror as he saw the  _past_  Chase, who appeared dejected and disheartened.

No... He saw them.

Jack growled and glared at the warlord. "You son of b—"

"Sands of time!" Chase shouted.

They were back in Chase's citadel.

Tears fell down Jack's cheeks as he thumped the warlord's chest with his fists. "You bastard! How could you do that?" Chase didn't stop him, in fact, he seemed like he was amused by the whole scenario, thus angering Jack further. "I should've never let you convince me! I'm such an idiot for listening to you. I  _hate_  you!"

The amusement was gone from Chase's face. Instead he glowered at Jack, and said, "I advise you to be careful what you say, worm."

Jack didn't listen. He only continued to hit Chase harder, not caring that it was not doing any damage. "Fuck you! And so much for the name calling. You're a liar! Take me back, or I'll go back myself!"

Chase grasped his wrists to prevent Jack from hitting him. "You have yet to understand anything." He leaned to Jack, face only inches away, and said, "You can not go back. You don't belong there."

"Let go of me," Jack snapped, trying to snatch his arm back but Chase kept a strong grip on him.

Chase smashed his lips onto his with full force, while still hanging onto his wrists. Jack stilled from the sudden movement. His shoulders were raised inwards and he tried to turn his head sideways, but didn't have the sheer will to do it. To get away from Chase. There was a part of Jack that still craved for this.

As Chase pulled away, he seemed crestfallen and vulnerable; something Jack had never seen from him. The past Chase, yeah. But not the man in front of him.

"You belong here... with me, Jack," Chase breathed.

And just like that he stopped fighting him. Jack tilted his head, pondering, then whispered, "You're him? So you do remember."

Chase nodded, and softly smiled. "Now you understand. I've always been him." He released his hold on Jack, then snapped his fingers to make an object appeared on his palms. It was Jack's goggles.

"Y-You kept them all this time," Jack stammered. The goggles were badly damaged and no longer bright yellow, rather dull and scratched due to a long life. It was cracked from the eye wear and the band was mildly ripped.

"This has been my most prized possession," Chase said with pride.

Jack's eyes watered— What's with the waterworks today?

"I don't understand. Why were you pretending that you didn't know?"

Chase let out a low sigh. "I had no choice. I couldn't let anything be different. In order for you to meet me, everything had to go to how it came to be. The same for me, I had to do everything I did so I could see you. I remembered you giving me hints to how I was in the future. It didn't take me long to know that I was a cruel man from the Heylin."

"So you figured out you were from the Heylin side?"

"Yes. It doesn't take a fool to piece everything together. For one thing, you were from Heylin and talked very proudly and fearful of me. And two, I saw a glimpse of myself in the forest..." There was a hint of jealousy in his tone. "I knew that I went to the Heylin side."

"Let me get this straight, you kissed me so past you could see it? That's horrible and downright evil!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "It was supposed to occur. How do you think I knew where I was? I saw it as well" Chase recalled being heartbroken in the past—upon seeing another him with Jack, locking lips together—and vowed to see Jack again in the future.

"Still. That's a shitty move," Jack grumbled and crossed his arms.

"However, the biggest mystery for me to figure out at that time was: how did I live for more than a thousand years?" He rubbed the goggles with his thumb. "I searched and searched for answers. Master Guan wasn't helpful. He and I ended up roaming around China to defeat evil, shortly after you left.

Jack grinned, knowing that Chase probably found the answer he was seeking.

"Then I found the answer with Hannibal Roy Bean," Chase said. "He offered me power and so much more, but the main thing was immortality. Thus, I drank Lao Mang Lone Soup."

"Wait, you drank the soup to find me?" Jack asked in a soft voice.

"I drank the soup  _to be_ with you," he corrected. All Chase wanted was to be with the man he fell in love with fifteen hundred years ago. He did everything for Jack.

"Holy shit." Jack needed to sit down. This was too much to take in.

Chase cupped Jack's cheek and raised his chin upwards, so they could lock gaze with one another.

"I apologize for treating you poorly the first time you met me. But I needed to do so, so everything could occur as it did before. More importantly, so you would be able to go back in the past. However, my only problem was not knowing when you would go. I was scared that you would change too much if I didn't find you sooner."

Jack's head was starting to hurt as he tried to keep up. Yet, it all made absolute sense. Everything.

"How did you know then? When to go back with the sands of time— By the way, how did you get that? Didn't the monks have it?" Jack inquired.

Chase's mouth curved into a Cheshire grin. "It became my possession when I stole it from them. The monks don't keep the shen gong wu very secure," he added. "And, as for when to use the sands of time. Simple. Wuya."

"Wuya? I don't follow." Jack scratched his forehead.

"She informed me that you've been gone for a month. I knew that it was the moment you went back."

Jack made an 'o' expression. Then he blushed, finally dawning to him that Chase waited all this time. "What now?" he couldn't help but wonder.

Chase hummed. "Now," he traced Jack's lower lip with his thumb, "you can be my apprentice—" Jack let out an excited squeak. "—or you can my  _consort_." The word sent a shiver down his spine. Jack liked the sound of that. "I told you that you made an impact on my life."

"I love you," Jack blurted out in awe, eyes full of devotion.

Chase chuckled. "As do I, Spicer. Forever."

"I'll be your everything. You name it." Jack giggled when he felt Chase's nose against his cheek, catching a whiff of the boy's appealing scent.

"What do you wish to do? Go to my chambers or cause chaos to the Xioalin monks?" Chase offered, kisses going downwards against his neck.

Jack pretended to think about it. "Well, the monks did miss me— Screw it. I'll give them a chance. Then back to business tomorrow. Let's go to your room. You waited for me basically like a millennium and five centuries, right?" He suppressed a laugh as Chase let out a growl. It was fun teasing him.

Then Chase proceeded to pick up Jack bridal style and headed towards his chambers. Jack's brilliant smile was the most beautiful thing Chase had ever seen, and he hoped to see that in the following centuries.

To a life of endless villainy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who had commented on my fic!! Really means a lot. Sorry I didn't reply. I get nervous... But it really motivated me so much. I read each one of them, and guys, thank you one hundred times. Keep it up.


End file.
